Fire Alarm
by annatenshi
Summary: You never thought about the consequences of your acts...Just pull a fire Alarm and you know it ... AC KL - AU
1. Fire Alarm I

_Can I sleep at your house? I guess. But why do you want to? Because mine is in fire"_

_(Skip Love - Shojo Manga Capt. 2 pg . 3 )_

A dim wedge of light from the hallway fell across the carpet . Cagalli could make out a large shape beneath the bed covers. Her heart hammered whit the excitement of the forbidden. She took a tentative step inside.

The same dangerous energy shot through her that she felt when she was seventeen , right before she'd pulled the fire alarm . She moved closer. Just one look and the she leave .

He lay on his side, turned away from her . the sound of his breathing was deep and slow. She remembered the scene of one favorites anime series when the male protagonist fall sleep, taking care of a prisoner and then he woke up at the slightest sound, she envisioned a rumple-haired Athrun pointing a 5 inch knife at her neck.

She'd pretend she was sleepwalking

He'd left his shoes on the floor, and she pushed on of them aside with her foot. It made a slight rustle as it brushed the carpet, but he didn't move. She pushed aside its mate. But he didn't react to that either . So much for the 5 inch knife.

Her palms grew damp .She rubbed them on her shorts. Then she bumped ever so gently against the end of the bed.

He was dead to the world.

Now that she knew what he looked like sleep, she'd leave. She tried to, but her feet took her to the other side of the bed instead, where she could see his face.

Akira slept like this. Fireworks could explode next to her nephew, and he wouldn't stir. But Athrun Zala didn't look like Akira . She took in his amazing profile, strong forehead, angle cheekbones and straight, perfectly proportioned nose. damn it ~ .For nothing he is considerate Sexiest Man alive.

This was a terrible invasion of his privacy . Inexcusable . But as she gazed down at his rumpled dark blue hair , she could barely resist brushing it back from his brow.

One perfectly sculpted shoulder rose above the covers .

She wanted to lick it.

That's it ! She'd lost her mind . And she didn't care.

The condom was still in her hand and Athrun Zala lay under the blankets – naked. if that bare shoulder was any indication . What if she crawled in whit him ?

It was unthinkable

But who would know? He might not even wake up. And if he did? He'd be the last person to tell the world he'd been whit the owner's oversexed sister.

Her heart was beating so fast she was lightheaded. Was she really thinking about this ?

There'd be no emotional aftermath. How could there be when she didn't harbor even the illusion of a soul-deep love? As for what he's think of her … He was used to having women throw themselves at him, so he'd hardly be surprised.

She could see the fire alarm hanging on the wall right in front of her , and she told herself no to touch it. But her hands tingled, and her breath came fast and shallow . She'd run out of willpower. She was tired and restlessness, her twitchy feet . Tired of mutilating her hair, because she didn't know how to fix herself. Fed up from many years trying to be perfect . Her skin damp whit desire and growing sense of horror a she watched herself slide off her pikachu slippers .

Put those right back on!

But she didn't. And the fire alarm clanged in her head .

She reached for the hem of her T-shirt…pulled it over her head …shorts and panties next…stood naked and trembling. Appalled, she watched her fingers curl around the covers and tug. Even as the blankets fell back , she told herself she wasn't going to do it . But her breasts are tingling, her body crying out whit need.

She set her hip on the mattress, the slowly slipped her legs beneath the covers. Oh, God, she was really doing this. She was naked, and she'd climbed into bed whit Athrum Zala

Who let out a soft snore and rolled over, taking most of the covers with him.

She stared at his back and knew she'd just been given a divine sign telling her to leave .She have to get out of this bed right this minute!

Instead, she curled around him, pressed her breasts against his back , breathed him in . There … that whiff of musky aftershave. It had been so long since she'd touched a man like this.

He stirred , shifted, muttered something as if he were dreaming.

The shriek of the fire alarm grew louder. She slid her arm around him and stroke his chest.

Only for a minute, she told herself. And then she'd leave.

-----------------------------------

My attemp to do a fic

The story i take from one of the books from Susan Elizabeth Phillips, I change almost mm everything, but you going to find similarities

Probably you think - No Original but I'll been reading fiction for years so I want to try my luck this time ...

And I can stop thinking about Cagalli and Athrun in this situations, they are my favorite couple

I'm open to hear about your comments all kind

Reading you around

Ana


	2. Fire Alarm II

Disclaimer - I don't own Gundam Seed, ABS, Levis and Guess and all the brands provably mentioned

**Warning lemon**

-------------------------------------------------

_( "I hate that kind of girls taking advantage of people..._

_Well she have a good point, she's not stupid she ask help to the most hot guy in the school"_

_Skip Love - Shojo Manga Cap 4 )_

Athrun felt his old girlfriend Meer's hand on his chest . He'd been standing in his garage with the first car he'd ever owned and Sunao from ABS .

Sunao had been giving him a guitar lesson , but instead of a guitar , Athrun keep trying to play a leaf rake.

Then he looked up, and Sunao was gone. He was in this weird log room whit Meer

She keep stroking his chest, and he realized that she was naked .He forgot about Sunao's guitar lesson as blood rushed to his groin.

He'd broken it off whit Meer months ago, but now he had to have her. She used to wear bad perfume .Too strong .It was a stupid reason to break up with a woman, because now she smelled like cinnamon rolls.

Good smell, sexy smell. Made him sweat. He couldn't remember being this turned on by her when they were together . No sense of humor. To much time putting on makeup.

But now he need her right away . Right that moment .

He rolled toward her . Curled his hand around her bottom . It felt different, fleshier. More to squeeze.

He ached, and she smelled so good . Like oranges now. And her breast were full against his chest –warm, soft, juicy oranges- and her mouth was on his , and her hands were all over him . Playing , stroking . Finding their way to his cock .

He groaned as she caressed him. He smelled her woman's smell and knew he wouldn't last long. His arm didn't want to move, but he have to feel her.

She was slick, wet honey

He moaned and rolled over. On top of her . Pushed inside her. It didn't happen easily . Strange

The dream began to fade , but not his lust. He was feverish whit it . The smell of soap , shampoo, and woman enflamed him. He trust again and again, dragged open his eyes, and … couldn't believe what he saw!

He was buried inside Marie Yula Atha

He tried to say something , but he was long past talking.

His blood pounded, his heart raced. There was a roaring in is head . He exploded

At that moment everything inside Cagalli went cold , _NO ! Not yet!_

She felt his shudder. His weight crushed her , driving her into the mattress. Much too late, her sanity returned .

He went slack. Dead weight on top of her . Useless dead weight.

It was over. _Already! _And she couldn't even blame him for being the worst lover in history because she'd gotten exactly what she deserved . Nothing at all

He jerked his head to clear it, then pulled out her and erupted from the covers .

"What in the hell are you doing ?"

She wanted to tell him for being such a disappointment , wanted yell at herself even more. Once again she'd been caught pulling the fire alarm , but she wasn't seventeen any longer . She felt old and defeated .

Humiliation burned through her . "S-s-sleepwalking?"

"Sleepwalking, my ass!" He vaulted out the bed and stalked toward the bathroom . "Don't you dare move!"

To late she remembered that Athrun had reputation for holding grudges. Last year he'd film a commercial for Levis when Guess wanted him it was something the representing from Guess say He make insinuation about Athrun be gay _touchy~_.

She scrambled from the bed and looked frantically for her t-shirt.

A stream of obscenities erupted from the bathroom.

_Where was her shorts ?_

He shot back out, naked and furious . "Where the hell did you get that condom ?"

"From your-your shaving kit." She spotted her T-shirt, snatched it up , and clutched it to her breasts .

"My shaving kit ?" He rushed back into the bathroom .

"You pulled it from my – Shit !"

"It was …an impulse. A- a sleepwalking accident". She edged toward the hall door, but he reappeared before she could get there, charging across the carpet and grabbing her arm, giving her a shake.

"Do you know how long that thing was in there ?"

_Not nearly long enough! _And she realized he was talking about the condom .

"What re you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that it's been in there forever, and the son of a bitch -broke!"

Exactly three seconds ticked by. Then her knees gave out . She sagged into the chair across from the bed.

"Well?" he barked

Her fuzzy brain started working again "Don't worry about it" . Too late she grew conscious of the dampness between her thighs.

"It's the wrong time of the month"

"There isn't any wrong time of the month ." He flipped on the floor lamp , exposing more than she wanted him to see of her very ordinary , very naked body .

"There is for me . I'm as regular as a clock" She didn't want to talk to him about her period. She clutched her T-Shirt and tried to figure out how to get back on without showing more of herself than she already had.

He didn't seem the slightest bit interested in either her nudity or his . "What the hell were you doing poking around in my shaving kit ?"

"It, uh, was open and I just happened to look in and …" She cleared her throat "If was so old, why were you still carrying it around?"

"I forgot about"

"That's a stupid reason"

Those pretty-green eyes were murderous. "Are you trying to blame this on me ?"

She drew a deep breath . " No, No , I'm not.

It was time to stop acting like a coward and face the music. She stood up pulled her T-Shirt over her head.

"I'm sorry, Athrun. Really. I've been acting crazy lately."

"You're not telling me a damn thing."

"I apologize. I'm embarrassed" Her voice quivered . "Actually , I'm beyond embarrassed . I'm completely humiliated. I – I hope you can forget about this"

"Not likely" He grabbed a pair of green boxers from the floor and it shoved his legs in

"I'm sorry" She deserved to grovel, but since that didn't appear to be working , she reverted to being the world –weary , spoiled heiress "The truth is , I was lonesome and you were available. You have reputation as a playboy. I didn't think you'd mind"

" I was available?!" The air crackled . "Let's think about this .Let's think about what this would be called if the situation was reversed?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

" What would this situation be called , for example , if I'd decided to crawl in bed whit you – a nonconsenting female !"

"It's—" her fingers fidgeted whit the hem of her T- shirt ."Uh yes, I see what you mean"

His eyes narrowed, and his voice grew low and dangerous

"It could be called rape"

"You are not seriously trying to say that I – I raped you?"

He regarded her coldly . "Yeah , I think I am"

This was far worse that she'd imaginated. "That's ridiculous. You –you weren't nonconsenting!"

"Only because I was asleep and I thought you were someone else"

That stung "I see"

He didn't back off. If anything , his jaw hardened. "Contrary to what you seem to think , I like having a relationship before I have sex . And don't let anybody use me"

Which was exactly what she'd done . She wanted to cry. "I'm sorry Athrun. Both of us know my behavior was outrageous. Could we forget about this?"

"I don't have much choice" He bit off his words. "It's not something I want to read about in the papers".

She backed toward the door, pick up her shorts and panties in the way. "I hope you realize I'll never say anything"

He regarded her whit disgust.

Her face crumpled . "I'm sorry, Really"

-----------------------------------------------

What do u think?

I think the first chapter is confusing probably this chapter make u more confusing

Don't worry everything will be more clear in the next chapter

Review! I need tomatoes !

Reading you around

Ana


End file.
